Star Wars:The Mandalorian Empire
by PerfectStarWarsFan
Summary: When the Empire fell, Mandalore Rises again.
1. Mandalore

**Chapter 1: Mandalore**

 **[Rewrite of the First Chapter.]**

The Empire has been crumbling since the Emperor died above Endor. Many Power Grabs have been attempted, but only one will be victorious. After all the Power Grabs, only one person succeeded in uniting the people. Building over the Mandalorian Military and Navy was already beginning. Many Words have joined Mandalore, with the power-gap from the Empire uniting them under the Mandalorians.

Old Venator-Class Warships from the Galactic Republic where being outfitted with up to date technology. New Weapons,New Shields, etc.(Note: If you do some googling on the Old-Republic Era Mandalorian Ships, those will be what the Mandalorian Ships will look like, but more up to date on tech as you can imagine.) The Mandalorian Empire is off well since it's beginning, with systems joining them for security from pirates, since the Empire's Collapse.

 **Note: The Other Chapters Will be longer, but I'd like to put it out there I'm writing this again.**


	2. The Loyalists

**Chapter 2: The Loyalists**

I sat on my Throne in the Mandalorian Capital Sundari, in the Sundari Royal Palace. Kneeling in front of me was his Top General and Admiral.

Admiral Tic Kryn looked up, "Mand'alor, I have wonderful news regarding the Navy."

"What are you waiting for Admiral?" I said, looking at the Admiral from his Throne.

"Construction has been going splendid, by the end of this Galactic Year we should have a massive navy."

"Good, Admiral. Know leave my Throne Room." He said, pointing to the Door. The Admiral turned around, and walked out of the Throne Room.

The General looked up, "Mand'alor, the Imperial loyalists are planning an assault on the Royal Palace."

I looked at the General, worried. "Do we know when?"

"No." As he said that, the Royal Palace shook, and blaster fire is hear from below. The Imperial loyalists were attacking. Guards from outside the Throne Room rushed in to protect Mand'alor.

I was standing there at the palace doors when an explosion happened, then blaster fire. I was in covered just before I was hit. "Those damn loyalists again.." I muttered. I couldn't get up, too much blaster fire. I saw my fellow guard drop dead on the other side. The Loyalists were moving up fast. Hopefully, more guards come, or the military. I put my blaster out from cover, spraying into the crowd. I hope I hit a couple people. I heard Tanks, but I also heard them overrunning the tank. Then suddenly, an explosion. I was blasted over. Before I went unconscious, I saw the loyalists running into the palace, then I blacked out.

We had been prepared for them to get in, but we hasn't been prepared for a tank to blast in. We all went flying from the door. The Loyalists over ran whoever hadn't been injured. Slaughtering the,. I pretended to die from the blast. After they ran by, I got behind whatever cover there was. I opened fire into the crowd, dropping 4 of them, before the tank fired into me. (He's dead, btw.)

I heard from where I was in the throne room, blaster fire outside the door. Suddenly, the door opened. The loyalists made it to the throne room. However, only a few of them made it. The others were killed. I used my blaster to fire into them, as well as the guards and the general. We were able to deal with them. The hijacked tank was disposed of.

I woke up in a Recovery room, I had a splitting headache. That blast must've hurt, bad. I looked around, Fellow guards where being treated for far worse wounds. I had it good compared to them, or the ones that died. I couldn't help but fall unconscious, again.

I stood on the balcony, overlooking people in the Central area of the capital.

"My people, the recent attack on my life may have failed, but I killed many innocent lives, the people who died, died doing their duty. We will hunt down these Loyalists, those Terrorists and bring them to justice-" A single sniper shot hit me in the chest, a stun shot. I toppled over, falling down to the palace steps. As I hit the steps, I feel unconscious.

Out from the crowd, the Loyalists shoot the guards suddenly. Before anyone could react, they grabbed the Mand'alor and escaped. There was gasps, as the guards reached. The Fired there blasters at the loyalists, but it was too late. They escaped.

All over Mandalore, there a live holonet broadcast. It was the Loyalists, with Mand'alor. They were torturing him. Demanding he give up his title and put the loyalists in charge. The Military and navy was rushing to find where Mand'alor was. They located where the broadcast was coming from. The broadcast was brought down as Mandalorian Troops stormed there outpost. They were able to rescue Mand'alor.

 **I hope you enjoyed ;D**

 **I thought I'd add some spice, Imperial Loyalists**


	3. The Imperials

**The Imperials**

I stood at a window on the construction yard, Looking at the massive behemoth that will be my Flagship. The Vessel that will command the Mandalorian Navy. It was so large, it took that entire construction yard to fit it. The construction yard, Taking up the space above the moon, Concordia. Materials where being brought from across the empire, and the galaxy.

 **4 ABY,Mandalore, Fall of the Empire**

I looked out at the capital,Sundari. All the Imperial Stormtroopers were leaving. I wasn't sure why. But that's when I got the call, "The Emperor is dead. The Empire is Troopers you commanded, are leaving. Trying to secure whatever we can as the Empire Crumbles. You are not needed." Well, that sure does suck. I heard citizens gathering. Then, out of the crowd A single person, with 10 other mandalorians in armor. They opened fire at the Guards. Killing them. The burst through the gate, shooting our troops. I pulled out my blaster, ready to shoot them. Soon after, they burst into the Throne room. I fired the first shoot, killing one of the 3 that remained. That traitor fired at where I was hiding. Missed me, but hit a bit of the cover out. I put my weapon up, firing at them, until the blaster could not fire. All I hit was there cover. There shots where taking down my cover. If I couldn't kill them, I'd die. They threw a thermal detonator, before I could react it exploded. I see them coming up to me.

 **Present Time, Mandalore**

The General watched from afar, as the new cadets are processed. On the other side, A Class of Cadets were graduating. With a class of Cadets training next to them. They were outside the Capital, with a Military Base. It was constructed for training. With a Section for Military Leaders.

"You see,General. We are doing alright. We seem to always have new Cadets to fit in. We are even running out of room for the Cadets." He turned, looked at me

"Very good, however we cannot divert any resources to extend the base. They are being used to build the Navy,Military Outposts, Factories to construct Tanks, and Weapons." I said.

"That is a shame, we can make use of what we have."

"Good, fit as many cadets as possible."

I turned, and walked out of the room.

Suddenly, an explosion. I heard blaster fire and screams. There killing the unprepared cadets.

"Reinforcements en route, General." A man spoke through the comms

I looked out the window. A Huge fight was going down. And the loyalists were beating the cadets. The bodies of the Troops were lying there, dead. I broke the window, firing down at the loyalists. I ran into cover before they shot at me.

Double Space Here- Leave Blank

I was standing on my current flagship, watching the fleet practicing formations. When suddenly, an Imperial fleet came out of hyperspace. 3 Star Destroyers, A support fleet. I saw the construction yard explode, as well as the Behemoth exploding, well what was constructed of it.

"Tight Formation, open fire on the lead Destroyer!" I yelled."And get our fighters and bombers out."

The smallest ships in the fleet were destroyed first. A huge fighter battle was happening around the capital ships. We were losing on both fights, Capital Ships and Fighters. I walked out of the bridge, going towards the hangar. "Prep a shuttle, prepare to evacuate." The ship rattled everywhere, Bombers where bombing it. As I reached the hangar, a Shuttle was ready, as well as a fighter escort. I walked into the shuttle. We left the hangar, going towards the surface. The shuttle shook. We started to spin, and then an explosion. I came into consciousness, around me the shuttle was on fire, in pieces. I staggered up, my arm hurt. I looked at it, it had a wound, the blood was dried, but there was a stream of blood on my arm, and a small pool. I staggered out of the shuttle. Above me, Imperial Landing craft where landing. Sundari was under intense siege.

I looked out my throne room. The streets where a war zone, Stormtroopers and Imperial loyalists fighting my troopers. I turned, running to my personal hangar. "Prep my shuttle, know!" I yelled, as I entered the hangar. I ran onto the shuttle. It took off. We made a dash to the atmosphere, escorted by multiple squadrons. Smoke was rising from the other cities, all burning. As I looked back, Sundari was ravaged with fire. As we exited the atmosphere, we entered hyperspace.

 **Looks like the Imperials are back for mandalore.**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up, as we exited hyperspace. The second planet in the empire was destroyed. The surface was ravaged, destroyed by bombardment. There was Civilian Ships in the space, most likely escaped from the planet. "Open communications with the ships."

A man spoke from a Civilian Ship, a Freighter. "Mandalorian Shuttle, who is this?" He asked. "Mand'alor,Who are you?" "The man that helped get your citizens off the planet. Good job not sending people to help." "Oh? Mandalore was under attack, we couldn't spare forces. The Fleet was destroyed." I saw blasts from the freighter. They were attacking us. "Evade those blasts, prepare for hyperspace." The navigation computer would take some time. The ship shook, a blast from behind. Alarms, the engine was hit. Engine failure, we were adrift in space. I heard a bang. The floor of the Shuttle came suddenly.

I looked up, Star Destroyers were preparing to bombard. "Oh.." The blasts came suddenly.

On the Moon Concordia, People who escaped the devastation on mandalore was landing. The Imperial Fleet had left. Doing what they wanted to do. Keep the Mandalorians at bay. I looked at the computer. A distress Signal, From Mand'alor's Shuttle. "Mand'alor is in trouble, mobilize what forces we have." I walked to the transport ship. What pilots we have left will escort us to the system. I closed the ramp as I walked on. I felt the shuttle lift black in front of the window turned into streaks of light as we entered Hyperspace. I sat down, drifting into sleep.

We exited hyperspace into a fury of Civilian Vessels. Pirates were attacking them,boarding one by one. Keeping them from escaping was blasts at their were adrift. Mand'alor's Shuttle was adrift away from the group, no pirates near them. We sped to the Shuttle, attaching. I walked onto the Shuttle. Mand'alor was on the ground, unconscious, as well as the pilots. I pulled Mand'alor aboard the shuttle. The pilots where dragged in. I heard blaster fire, looking out the window, our fighters where battling the pirates approaching. We disconnected from the shuttle, preparing to go back to Mandalore.

"Sir, the attack worked. The Mandalorians are in disarray, but still alive." I looked into the hologram.

"Assault Concordia, do not destroy it like Mandalore. I did tell you, assault the planet. Not destroy it from the sky. I wanted there High Command in my prison."

"Sorry, sir. We will capture what survived of there High Command." The hologram switched off.

"Get the captains and General in a call."

"Yes,sir."

Two Imperial Star Destroyer captains, and various commanders from support vessels came up. The General as well.

"Prepare to return to mandalore, we will be assaulting the moon of Concordia."

There was numerous "Yes,sir" among the commanders and captains.

The black turned into streaks of lights as we entered hyperspace. I walked off the bridge, into my personal Chambers.

I stood in front of what remained of our military. 200 Troops were able to escape the slaughter, and get to Concordia. Our navy, completely destroyed. I heard a computer beep. Unknown Fleet. I turned. "Enemy fleet is en route, prepare to evacuate the civilians to Kalevala."

I watched as they left, to get the civilians.

I watched as soldiers gathered Civilians, we were being brought to shuttles. The enemy was returning. I walked to the transport, followed by my Son. The shuttle shook as we left the ground.

 **If you had not guessed, I am trying to go for Short chapters that go out every day. However, I might do longer chapters every week.**


	5. The New Republic

**Chapter 5:**

 **The New Republic**

I walked onto the bridge. We just exited hyperspace, the Captains where awaiting orders. In front of the fleet, Civilian Transports where heading towards Kalevala. "Open fire on those transports." Blasts of lights hit the Civilian Ships with fury, fighters short behind. A man, from the lower-part "Sir, unidentified Ships exiting hyperspace, looks like the New Republic." Multiple Mon Calamari Cruisers, as well Modified Nebulon B's. The stream of transports diverted towards a group of them in the back, obviously medical frigates. "Divert our Fighters and Bombers on that fleet, and Focus on the Cruisers." "Sir, Shields are going down rapidly, They appeared to be targeting this ship." In fact, focusing on one ship was effective. They are draining our shields fast. "Shields down to 5% sir." "Focus more power on forward shields." From behind, a bomb gets a blast on the engines and the bridge. Both exploded at the same time, basically disabling the command.

Massive explosions happened over by the Imperial Fleet. "A new Republic diplomat wishes to speak with you." "Let them in."

A human male walked in, wearing some sort of New Republic uniform. He was flanked by two Commanders, Looked like an Admiral and a General. "Greetings, Mandalore."

"Greetings." "We bring you a proposition," "Mandalore, and it's planets will join the New Republic, have a say in the senate. They'll have full autonomy to govern with their own laws, but they will be protected by the New Republic."

"We will think about it, diplomat."

The Civilian Transports where being loaded up to continue to the planet, Concordia.

He held his son as they re-entered the transport. Waiting for it to lift off and bring them to there new home. He sat down with his son. "Don't worry son, everything will be great." He drifted off into a nap, waking to screams outside. The transport doors opened, he saw those loyalist storming in. They grabbed all the young ones, including his son. Leaving before anyone responded. "You'll pay for this!" a father yelled, in response being shot multiple times.

 **A Few Days after the Attack**

He stood in front of his best advisors, since the attack they've been debating about the offer from the diplomat. On one hand, they needed it to rebuild and reconstruct their home world, on the other it'd make them look weak. They planned to answer by the end of today, when the fleet will leave. "Get the diplomat."he said to a guard. The guard silently walked out of the room. A few minutes later, the diplomat walked in. "We have reached an agreement, diplomat." he said. "We will join the New Republic, only if you help us rebuild our capital, and we stay completely autonomous. With a few ships to protect ourselves until we can get our own ships."

"Good." he said, "I must go tell the senate about this, they already voted to allow you in if you accept." he walked out. As the door closed, "When shall we betray the new republic?"

"When the time is right. When the time is right."


	6. The End

**The End**

He looked at the pad, since joining the new republic rebuilding of mandalore has began, since the empire destroyed it, like if they couldn't own it no one could. The Imperial Loyalists where more desperate to lead the mandalorians again. Mand'alore sat on his makeshift throne. When, his mother walked in. "Zukark, my god it's been ages!" she said, "I was liberated from a camp days ago, son."

"Mother? I thought you died all those years ago!" Zukark looked amazed. "I thought I was dead too, until I woke up in the camp, although I am disappointed in you, my son." His mother said. "Why, mother I rule the mandalorians, I have honor!" "You have no honor, you let mandalore get destroyed again, and you were almost captured!" "How dare you speak to me like that mother! Guards get her out of my sight!" Before the guard could apprehend her, she grabbed his arm, twisting it. Grabbing his blaster and and shooting the guards before they could react. Then, she fell. "I'm sorry mother." he said, as his lifeless mother's body flopped over.

At an unknown location, loyalists stood about to execute a plan that could hopefully kill Mand'alore. **"Go."** I heard over the comms, nodding at my partners. I walked up to the top of a building. I grabbed my sniper, aiming it at the guards. I fired 5 shots, each hitting their targets. The door to the building blew open, I fired into the building, hitting each of the guards with exact precision. **"Guards are down."** I said into my comm unit. **"Good, how are the ground units?"** **"There in, I can't see them however."** **"We need backup! Daasoddom is down!"** I jumped from the building, using my jetpack to land soft. I ran into the building, pulling out my blaster. I walked right into an ambush, they lured us in. Before I knew what happened, I was on the floor.

 **"This is command to Squad 210"** I clicked my comm unit, **"This is Squad 210, What do you need command?"** I sat there, hoping it wasn't another disturbance. **"Mand'alore's home is under assault, we need to respond know." "Were on our way!"** "Let's go! We can't let mand'alore or his command get killed!" I started sprinting, followed by my squad. I held my blaster, ready to open fire as we reached his home. However, it was already dealt with. **"Command, it's clear." "Roger that, continue patrolling."**

 **"Commodore, pull out half your fleet from the mandalore system."** The admiral said, **"Admiral, we promised this entire fleet to protect the system if they accepted"** **"So? There in it and if they try to leave it we will seize the systems."** he responded, **"We can always replace you." "Sorry, sir."**

I watched as half my fleet would be recalled back, and in a few minutes we were getting a message from mand'alore. **"What is the meaning of this? You broke the deal!"** he'd sigh, **"Orders from the Admiral." "This is ridiculous! The imperials will come from tips!" "Nonsense."**

"Incoming Transmission." called out one of the techs from the pit. "The Loyalists on Mandalore." the man said, before returning to work. I walked over to one of the units to the side, pushing the button. **"Mumong, Loyalist commander." the voice said "What do you need?" I asked, "The New Republic fleet, it just got downsized, know is the perfect time to capture mandalore, and the traitor Mand'alore." "Perfect, we'll begin an attack in 12 hours, give or take."** the transmission cut.

I woke up to a blaring alarm, and my general shaking me, "Sorry, but we're under assault." he said "Loyalists?" "Loyalists and Imperials. The new republic fleet was decimated, and communications were blocked." I quickly got up, "Prepare what we have." I started to put on my armour, watching the general run out.

"Sir, we just lost contact from the fleet above mandalore." I said, as I walked up to the admiral "Dispatch a scout to investigate." he responded, "Of course sir." I said as I turned and walked away. I relayed the information to the communications officer before returning to my position.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning. "Yes?" I said. "The Imperials are attacking mandalore, now is a great time to decimate another part of their fleet." he said. "Thank you." I replied, turning back and walking to the communications computer. "Tell the fleet to form up, where going to mandalore."

I looked out at the transports going to land on the planet and moon. So far most of them has made it, a few mandalorian fighters shot a couple out, before being destroyed. Out of nowhere, a new republic fleet came. "Full power to shields and weapons across the fleet! Fire at will!" I yelled. The fleet opened fire, on the vessels. "Launch all the fighters." I saw as fighter groups engaged, our fighters where being decimated by the superior new republic fighters. I saw flashes of light come from the right, the oldest destroyer in the fleet was exploding. The bridge shook, and power cut. We started to tilt into mandalore from the gravity. "Everything is offline." a tech said, "We can't restore power to most of the ship, but we can get doors and the escape pods online." "Abandon ship, evacuate it." I ran out of the bridge, running for the hangar, when a shuttle was always prepped.

I ran into the battle on the streets with my small squad, morale boosted seeing mand'alore, Zukark fighting alongside them. I fired wrist rockets into the storm troopers.I ran out, pulling out my blaster. I used my jetpack to hover, blasting into the troopers. I felt something hit my back, and then I started falling, I hit the ground hard, blacking out. When I came too, I was alone. Mandalorian bodies where everywhere, New Republic forces and medics where dragging mandalorians, I yelled, "HEY!" they looked over, running.

 **I lost the time I have to write, unfortunately. However, a second story for this will come out, once I write a couple chapters in. Hopefully won't be too long, as I have wrote the first chapter already.**


End file.
